I wanna be a weak man by your side
by SweetPineaple
Summary: Hibari comparece a uma festa da família Vongola, celebrando aniversário de 2 anos de idade dos gêmeos de Tsuna e Kyoko. Seria esse o real motivo dele ter ido à festa?


Hibari tinha acabado de dar um nó em sua gravata. Não era sempre que ia nessas festas promovidas pela família Vongola, e nesse dia resolveu abrir uma exceção. O motivo era para comemorar a vinda dos filhos de Sawada Tsunayoshi, Usui e Yumi. Quem conhecia o Guardião da Núvem, sabia que o ponto fraco dele era crianças. _Não é apenas por isso que estou indo..._

O moreno saiu do hotel em que estava, seguindo para a mansão, que era próxima onde morava. A essa hora a cidade ficava calma, vazia e silenciosa, do jeito que Hibari gostava. A caminhada foi cansativa, mas nada que o obrigasse a tomar outro banho.

O Guardião da Núvem encarou a entrada da mansão. Adentrou o local com certa irritação. Talvez ficasse alguns minutos, não mataria ninguém, certo? O moreno procurou um lugar com menos gente, praticamente todos estavam ocupados, menos uma mesa mais afastada, com apenas uma mulher de cabelos negros até a cintura. Era impossível determinar a idade da morena. Os olhos eram de cor castanha, quase cor de mel.

– Com licença, poderia me sentar aqui? – disse apontando para uma das cadeiras.

–Claro. Sinta-se a vontade, Hibari Kyoya.

– Como você sabe meu nome? – este detalhe não passou despercebido. Estava sentado, olhando de relance para a mulher.

– Não só sei seu nome como sei que mora no Templo de Namimori, é anti-social e é Guardião da Nuvem do décimo chefe dos Vongola. – disse, virando-se para o moreno.

Não parecia, mas ele estava assustado. Como alguém aparentemente italiano – a mulher tinha um leve sotaque- sabia tanta coisa sobre ele?_ Será que...?_

– Desculpe, acho que não me apresentei. Chamo-me Sophia. E não fique assustado, sou uma grande amiga de Sawada, o 10º Vongola. Seu jeito lembrou minha filha e decidi perguntar sobre você para o décimo.

A mulher pediu licença, se levantou e pegou duas taças que estavam em uma mesa. Hibari fitou o chão, que parecia um tabuleiro de xadrez. A morena havia voltado com uma garota com os cabelos louros do mesmo comprimento que os de Sophia, tinha uma franja para o lado e uma pele branca como a neve, era mais baixa que Hibari.

– Creio que esteja com sede. – Sophia ofereceu a taça de sua mão esquerda.

– Desculpe, eu não bebo álcool.

– Uma vez ou outra é bom, vamos. – a garota disse baixinho. Parecia ser tímida, porem sua voz era doce.

O Guardião da Nuvem aceitou a taça com certa relutância. A garota era bem bonita, os fios de seus cabelos brilhavam com a luz que iluminava a mansão.

– Esta é minha filha, Graziella. Vocês têm bastante em comum, por isso a trouxa na festa. Claro, fica a critério de vocês serem amigos ou não. Vou deixa-los sozinhos...

Sophia foi cumprimentar alguns chefes da Máfia. Um silencio permaneceu entre os dois. Quem quebrou o mesmo foi a loira. _Amigos... Essa mulher não me conhece mesmo. Não tenho intenção de criar afinidade com esse herbívoro._

– Então, Hibari, minha mãe contou sobre você... Como consegue vir a um lugar com tanta gente?

– Nunca venho nesses eventos promovidos por herbívoros.

–Oh, entendo... Sabe qual a razão para minha mãe nos tornar amigos?-Graziella foi direto ao ponto. - Ela quer que eu tenha herdeiros para nossa família... e acha que você será o pai deles.

Hibari estava rindo por dentro. Aquilo era algum tipo de brincadeira?

– Desculpe, mas não me relaciono com ninguém. É perda de tempo.

A garota deu uma leve risada.

– Eu também acho isso. Mas você é a ultima esperança da minha mãe. Todos com quem ela escolhia eu acabava rejeitando por vários motivos. Nem que você finja, só para agradar minha mãe.

O moreno ouvia a proposta da garota com atenção, havia se relacionado apenas com uma pessoa. Não, era _a_ pessoa. Nunca cogitou a ideia de ter herdeiros, estava bem longe disso. Imaginar perto de outro ser humano – que não fosse em uma luta- o causava repulsa._Ele é o único que tem direito de me tocar. _Este homem estava na festa, atrás de uma coluna, próxima a mesa em que Hibari e Graziella se encontravam. _Tolo, acha que está escondido._

–Eu recuso sua oferta. Não a amo e jamais amarei. Apenas os fracos amam. Vá encontrar algum idiota na rua que te satisfaça, e quem sabe, dar seu amado herdeiro.

A essa altura, o homem que os observava não estava mais ali. O ex-lider do comitê disciplinar viu quando ele correu até o jardim.

–Se me der licença, vou me retirar. Sua cara me irrita. – E assim foi em direção ao jardim, ouvindo a garota xingá-lo em italiano e ir para direção oposta batendo seu salto no chão quadriculado.

O jardim estava vazio, com exceção do homem com cabelos louros apoiado no muro que cercava aquela área verde. Hibari sorriu sadicamente, e caminhou lentamente até _seu_homem, Dino Cavallone.

–Woa, não aguentou no que eu tinha dito?

–Depois de termos brigado há duas semanas, é isso que você fala? – Sim. Aquela briga fora devido ao louro ter _quase _arruinado uma pesquisa que estava fazendo por meses. Desde então, os dois não se falaram mais. O moreno nada respondeu, apenas o abraçou por trás. –K-kyoya, o que está fazendo?

–Nada, apenas estava com saudades, Dino. Enquanto falava com aquela garota, disse que quem amava era fraco, lembra? Eu gostaria de ser fraco... C-com você. – Quantas vezes havia treinado aquelas palavras? _Nem mesmo com bebida eu consigo falar isso direito. _O chefe dos Cavallone virou para o homem e o abraçou.

–Ah, Kyoya, há quanto tempo esperei por essas palavras! Espere... Kyoya você está bêbado? Não vai me dizer que é por isso que acabou de se confessar!

–Só tomei duas taças de vinho, ainda estou consciente do que estou falando... eu te amo, Dino. – Hibari segurou o rosto do louro com a mão direita e o beijou. No começo o beijo foi lento e romântico. Dino pediu passagem, e seu amante cedeu, sentindo a língua dele passar por cada espaço de sua boca. A ação foi se tornando mais erótica e eufórica. As mãos do mais velho adentraram a camisa do moreno. Após algum tempo, o ar faltou para os dois, e tiveram que acabar com o beijo, mas o abraço ainda permanecia.

–Não podemos passar disso aqui.

–Então vamos para sua casa. Estou te dando uma noite de um Hibari "bondoso". O que acha, Dino?

O guardião da Nuvem foi arrastado até o carro de seu amante. No caminho da mansão os dois se beijaram de novo, como se quando parassem, se separariam para sempre. O trajeto demorou menos do que o esperado.

A caminhada até o quarto foi feita sem beijos ou abraços, por haver subordinado de Dino por toda casa – menos no quarto. Ao chegarem ao cômodo, Hibari foi jogado na cama e o chefe dos Cavallone o beijou ferozmente. _Tem algo estranho... Ele nunca me beijou dessa forma..._

–Se você pode ser o "bondoso", eu posso ser o "maldoso", não? – Ele sorriu de uma forma sádica. Estava por cima do moreno, com uma perna de cada lado, facilitando seu domínio sobre ele. Hibari não percebeu quando sua camisa foi arrancada e seus braços presos à cabeceira da cama.

–Woa, isso faz jus ao seu nome, _Haneuma_. - O chefe dos Cavallone começou com beijos em seu pescoço, descendo para seu peito, parando para dar atenção àquela parte. Sua mão estava em seu mamilo esquerdo, e sua boca no direito. Após um tempo, sua mão trocou com a boca.

Os beijos desceram até sua barriga, seguindo até o baixo ventre. Hibari não aguentava mais, Aquelas roupas precisavam ser retiradas. Mas não foi como ele imaginava. Seus sapatos foram retirados, depois sua calça, deixando apenas sua roupa de baixo negra. Dino o provocava, mordia seu membro – com a peça por cima, não o machucaria. Aquelas caricias foram demoradas para o moreno, até que, finalmente, seu amante retirou aquela peça de roupa que o apertava. O louro colocava a ereção em sua boca, movimentando-se devagar no começo, depois a velocidade aumentou. Sua mão direita servia de apoio na base do membro.

Aquele duplo estímulo fez o Guardião da Nuvem chegar ao seu primeiro orgasmo em pouco tempo. Ele se sentia como um adolescente. _Patético_. Dino engoliu tudo que recebera de seu amante. Olhando para o mesmo, passou a língua entre os lábios e o olhou eroticamente.

–Você foi rápido dessa vez. Não esperava que ficar duas semanas sem te tocas resultaria nisso.- Ele se ajoelhou na cama, retirando sua camisa e jogando-a em um canto qualquer. A algema que prendia Hibari fora retirada da cama, deixando os pulsos dele presos um ao outro. – Eu quero que você tire o restante da minha roupa. Com a boca.

O moreno relutou ao receber aquela ordem. _Quem ele pensa que é para mandar em mim? _Mesmo assim, obedeceu. Ele havia prometido um Hibari "bondoso", não?

A calça foi retirada com cuidado, seguido da parte de baixo da cor vinho. A ereção de Dino era presente.

–Você sabe o que fazer, Kyoya. – O moreno estava esperando aquela frase para começar o que ansiava assim que viu a ereção de seu amante. A mesma nunca caberia inteira em sua boca, o louro não era apenas _grande_ na _altura. _Suas mãos seguraram a base do membro. Seus movimentos eram possessivos, ao mesmo tempo prazerosos.

Enquanto fazia o que lhe fora mandado, ouvira um barulho similar ao de um frasco sendo aberto, mas pouco se importara. Sabia que era o lubrificante que provavelmente pegara assim que o jogara na cama.

O ex-lider do Comitê Disciplinar fora virado brutamente e sentira um dos dedos de Dino em sua entrada. Os movimentos quase não tinham dor, de tanto prazer que estava sentindo. Dois, três dedos faziam movimentos de vai e vem estava prestes a atingir seu segundo orgasmo quando os dedos foram substituídos pelo membro do Chefe dos Cavallone. Os gemidos foram omitidos nas duas primeiras estocadas. Na terceira seu ponto especial fora atingido, e um rouco e sensual gemido saiu de sua boca. Dentro daquele quarto, só se ouvia gemidos vindos um do outro, como uma sincronia.

Naquela noite, os dois fizeram amor até o Guardião da Nuvem perder a consciência. Ele fora o primeiro a acordar, mas era impossível de se levantar, tamanha a dor que sentia em seu quadril. Dino despertara minutos depois.

–Bom dia Kyoya... Pelo jeito eu exagerei ontem hahaha- Se Hibari pudesse se levantar, certamente pegaria seus tonfas que se localizavam gentilmente em cima da cômoda. – Vou pedir para Romario trazer o café da manhã aqui. Pretendo passar o dia ao seu lado. Tudo que tenho que fazer é assinar alguns papéis, e posso muito bem fazer isso aqui. – E assim se fez. Após o delicioso café da manhã italiano, com a ajuda do louro, os dois tomaram um refrescante banho, sem carícias ou algo do tipo. Só fariam isso à noite.

Dino assinava alguns papeis na mesa que estava ao lado da cama. Ao lado de Hibari Kyoya. Onde sempre iria estar.

–Dino...- O Chefe dos Cavallone olhara enigmático para Hibari. – Eu te amo. – Um forte abraço fora dado no louro. _Pretendo ser fraco até o fim da minha vida ao seu lado, idiota._

Fim.


End file.
